


Пять лет и еще одна ночь

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Пять лет и еще одна ночь

«Здравствуй, Ямамото-кун! Это Савада Цунаеши, Никчемный Цуна, наверное, ты помнишь. Честно говоря, боялся тебе писать, но Реборн сказал, что настоящий босс мафии не должен мяться, как целка, и выстрелил в меня… ой, то есть невзаправду выстрелил. Ты так внезапно уехал, мы все волновались, а потом пришло письмо из Италии. Не знаю, какие у тебя были причины, но контрольная, которую ты пропустил, оказалась просто ужасной! Сейчас Гокудера со мной занимается, уже целую неделю дома даже не появлялся. Интересно, а где он живет? Наверное, снимает квартиру? Или в гостинице?  
Интересно, где живешь ты? Как у тебя дела?  
Савада Цунаеши».

«Привет, Цуна! Конечно, я тебя помню. Твои успехи в спорте поразительны, надеюсь, ты не остановишься на достигнутом. Контрольная, да? Похоже, что я вовремя уехал! У меня умер отец, ты его не видел, после смерти мамы он работал в Италии и редко приезжал в Намимори. Его старый товарищ предложил мне поехать вместе с ним, и я согласился. Сейчас оформляют опекунство, не знаю, я в эти взрослые дела не вникаю. Слишком сложно для меня, ха-ха. А вы все еще играете в мафию? Я тоже хотел бы к вам присоединиться, мне кажется, это должно быть весело. Может быть, когда-нибудь.  
Ямамото Такеши».

Он отказался от суши и от пиццы, скривился, глянув на банку растворимого кофе. Похоже, рамен ему было предлагать бесполезно. Так и сидел, за пустым кухонным столом, в черном костюме, длинные белые волосы прядями стекали с плеч и лезли в глаза. Молчал, не знал с чего начать.  
— А я поужинаю, — сказал Ямамото. — После тренировки очень есть хочется.  
Гость кивнул. Посмотрел на Ямамото — серыми, непривычно светлыми глазами — и ровно сообщил:  
— Твой отец умер.  
— Вот как, — пробормотал Ямамото и включил электрический чайник. — Вы работали с ним вместе?  
— Вроде того.  
Ямамото достал из кухонного шкафа стаканчик с раменом, снял крышку.  
— Понятно, — ответил он. — Ну, я и не хотел учиться в высшей школе.  
— Супербиа Сквало, — сказал гость и протянул руку. Левую, заканчивающуюся протезом со странным креплением. Ямамото, небезосновательно гордившийся своей наблюдательностью, машинально поднял левую, потом сообразил, отдернул. Сквало хмыкнул.  
Какой странный, неудобный человек, подумал Ямамото.  
— Ямамото Такеши.  
— Я знаю.  
В тишине забурлила кипящая вода; сухо щелкнул выключатель чайника.  
— Ты любишь бейсбол и не любишь учиться. Что ты умеешь делать?  
Ямамото поставил пластиковый стакан на стол и залил его кипятком. Сквало смотрел на него серьезно, испытующе, будто хотел получить ответ на незаданный вопрос.  
— Нет, нет, — улыбаясь, махнул рукой Ямамото. — Я достиг своего предела, скоро стану вторым игроком, потом третьим, а там и до запасного недалеко. Так что с бейсболом я завязал.  
— Хочешь поехать со мной в Италию?  
В Италию? Туда, где работал отец? С этим незнакомцем?  
Неожиданно у Ямамото закружилась голова, будто он стоял на высокой скале, а где-то далеко под ногами билось море, яростно бросаясь на камни.  
Ветер там такой сильный — того и гляди, сдует. Дом, школа, прочные стены и уютные извилистые дорожки парка Намимори — все это стало зыбким и ненастоящим, или никогда настоящим не было.  
Сквало засмеялся. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, ярость и свобода, полное отсутствие границ. И тут же исчезло.  
— Кем работал мой отец? — медленно спросил Ямамото.  
— Киллером.

Ямамото никогда не любил фильмы про мафию. У Сквало все было схвачено, он будто и не сомневался, что Ямамото поедет вместе с ним. Арендованная машина, билеты на самолет, аэропорт Нарита. От бесчисленных людей можно оглохнуть, но тут же — тишина, мягкие удобные сидения, и Сквало, устроившийся рядом.  
— Ненавижу самолеты, — сказал он.  
— Никогда на них не летал, — ответил Ямамото.  
Ни разу за всю свою жизнь он не выезжал из Намимори, а Сквало, по видимому, не привык долго сидеть на одном месте — и теперь усмехался, снисходительно и как-то тепло.  
У Ямамото на куртке было написано «80 Форвард», у Сквало из верхнего кармана пиджака выглядывал белоснежный платок с гербом и надписью «Вария».  
— Что значит «Вария»? — спросил Ямамото.  
— Всякая разная хрень, — ответил Сквало и собрался что-то добавить, но почему-то промолчал. А потом обернулся и сказал стюардессе:  
— Минеральную воду. И один виски.  
Ямамото улыбнулся, скрывая разочарование — наверное, если бы в самолете была детская комната, этот Сквало отправил бы его туда.  
— Что? — спросил Сквало и сунул ему руки стакан с виски на самом дне. — Посмотри на себя, ты сейчас обосрешься от страха.  
Ямамото не любил людей, которые видели его сквозь улыбки и так долго оттачиваемую сдержанность. Сквало зевнул и укутался в плед.  
— Выпей и поспи, — сказал он. — Или развлеки себя сам.

«Привет, Ямамото-кун! Ну да, мы все еще играем в мафию. Знаешь, это как развлечение, которое превращается в обязанность и перестает приносить удовольствие. Хотя мне никогда не было весело играть в эту игру. В прошлый раз я тебе соврал — пули были настоящие. Они могут убить, а когда в тебя попадают, это очень больно. У нас сейчас три часа ночи, я только что проснулся, хорошо, что Реборн спит — мне приснилось, как эта ужасная пуля посмертной воли — только вдумайся, Посмертной Воли! — входит в мой лоб и разрывается. Осколки черепных костей, сгустки крови и мозга — знаешь, они на ощупь теплые и скользкие как сопли — большим пальцем трешь по указательному и среднему, а там бурое и слизь, и голова болит. Ужасно болит голова. Зачем я тебе все это рассказываю? Нужно написать другое письмо. Про то, как мы дрались с мальчишками из школы Кокуе.  
Цуна».

«Привет, Цуна! Мне кажется, тебе нужно беречь себя. Перед экзаменами еще не то приснится. Кстати, ты зря боишься — в тот момент, когда пуля попадет тебе в голову, ты будешь уже мертв и точно не сможешь увидеть никаких, хм, сгустков. Ну, если ты, конечно, не зомби. А внешний вид зависит от расстояния, если стрелять, скажем, с пятидесяти метров, то раскроется твой затылок, а во лбу будет аккуратное отверстие. А если в упор, то тут лучше, чтобы было место, куда отойти, иначе испачкаешься. Да, разрывными стреляют с расстояния, когда толком прицелиться невозможно. Чаще всего в корпус, в него проще попасть, и любое попадание станет критическим. А что это за пули посмертной воли? Они какие-то особенные? И обязательно расскажи про Кокуе.  
Надеюсь, я развеял твои страхи насчет прямого в голову.  
Такеши».

Вария оказалась ровно тем, о чем и говорил Сквало — «всякой разной хренью». Офицеры встретили его дружелюбно, но равнодушно, только Луссурия, высоченный, с кулаками боксера — костяшки все сбиты — женоподобный фрик все норовил погладить по голове, да Бельфегор, почти его ровесник, на год старше, метнул в него несколько ножей, от которых, впрочем, Ямамото легко уклонился. А все остальные были так, серой массой. И еще был Сквало. Сквало все слушались; когда он шагнул вперед, воцарилась тишина.  
Сквало сказал: пора приступать к началу операции.

А потом Сквало сказал: выбери себе оружие.  
У Ямамото разбежались глаза. Тут были и разнообразные мечи, и ножи, и арбалеты; были пистолеты, винтовки, автоматы и даже пулеметы — Ямамото представить себе не мог, кто способен таскаться с такой тяжеленной хренью.  
Мечи отпадали сразу — потому что Сквало.  
Потому что разъем в протезе Сквало был сделан под меч.  
Потому что он не хотел подражать Сквало, злому, беспечному и колкому. Носившемуся по коридорам замка, в котором жила Вария, и раздающему оплеухи, ругань и указания.  
— Вот это, — сказал Ямамото.  
Сквало, как раз отчитывавший кого-то из младших офицеров, замер. Обернулся, помрачневший и серьезный. Мотнул головой — вали отсюда — и вариец вылетел из оружейной так быстро, будто черти зад подпекали.  
— Это личное оружие, ты не можешь его выбрать, — бросил Сквало.  
— Почему оно тогда здесь висит?  
— В самом деле, почему… — Сквало снял со стойки два массивных пистолета, и сразу бросилось в глаза, насколько чужеродно и нелепо они смотрятся в его руке — он даже придерживал их правой, с мечом.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Ямамото. — Выбери тогда сам.  
Что-то повисло между ними, тяжелое и немое, и это удивление в расширенных глазах Сквало; теперь он смотрел на Ямамото — не за спину, не сквозь, прямо на него. Потом мотнул головой в сторону стойки:  
— Третий ряд справа, попробуй эти. Они должны прийтись по руке.  
Пистолеты, на которые указал Сквало, были меньше, из светлого, тусклого металла. И тот же самый герб на рукоятке — «Вария». Ямамото взвесил их в руках, поднял, прицеливаясь — и засмеялся.  
— Прикольно! Я как в компьютерной игре! А мы будем кого-нибудь убивать?  
Сквало усмехнулся, расслабляясь, будто веселье Ямамото передалось и ему.  
— Мы — будем. А ты, щенок, поедешь учиться в спецшколу.

Спецшкола находилась где-то в горах, окруженная высоким забором. По периметру располагались сторожевые вышки, в которых постоянно несли караул неразговорчивые вооруженные охранники. И сам забор был под напряжением. Не школа, а тюрьма какая-то, подумал Ямамото.  
Директор, сеньор Де Каррино, встретил Сквало настороженно. Провел в кабинет, уютный и тихий, с деревянной резной мебелью, бежевым ковром и цветами в горшках на подоконнике. Сквало что-то спросил — на итальянском, который Ямамото толком не успел выучить, неразборчиво-быстро. К концу разговора Сквало стал напирать, повышая голос, а директор, сначала сухо-недоброжелательный, сдал позиции и только кивал, изредка пытаясь вставить реплику.  
Казалось, они совсем забыли о присутствии Ямамото. Он вздохнул, поднялся, разминая плечи, и подошел к стене. Удивительно, тут были даже фотографии! В школе учились только мальчики, а учителя, окруженные своими воспитанниками, выглядели важными и благообразными; только если приглядеться, можно было заметить у кого кобуру на поясе, у кого шрамы, и глаза. У всех, и у учителей, и у выпускников, были холодные неподвижные глаза, будто наложенные сверху на улыбающиеся лица. На одной из фотографий был Сквало.  
Ямамото невольно обернулся — как оказалось, вовремя.  
— Эй, мелкий, — бросил Сквало, вставая, — останешься здесь. Добрые сеньоры научат тебя всему, что может понадобиться.  
— А ты? — растерянно улыбнулся Ямамото. — Я думал, ты сам меня будешь учить. И потом, этот ваш Бельфегор не учится, а он всего на год старше меня.  
— Этот наш Бельфегор, — передразнил его Сквало, — хотя бы знает итальянский. 

Он оказался прав. К тому же, учиться в этой школе было куда интереснее, чем в обычной, хотя сначала Ямамото ничего толком не понимал. Ямамото повторял итальянский с говорливым инструктором по фехтованию, решал в уме задачи по математике, отстреливая бесконечные сотни патронов в тире, вспоминал английские слова за компьютером, изучал физику на примере самодельного взрывного устройства. По ночам ему снились генеалогические древа самых влиятельных семей мафии и маршруты контрабандистов, перевозивших оружие и наркотики. Информации было так много, что он не успевал ее заучивать, школа задавала лихорадочный, изматывающий темп, но и остановиться было невозможно. Ямамото заметил, что так было далеко не со всеми — пообщавшись со школьными товарищами на удивительно чистом итальянском, он выяснил, что они успевают скучать, прогуливать уроки, общаться. Директор Де Каррино сказал, что у него ускоренная программа, и это обрадовало Ямамото.  
Он выучит все, что потребуется и вернется к Сквало.  
Да, через полгода ему начал сниться Сквало.  
Который ни разу не позвонил, ни разу не написал. Который, казалось, забыл о нем.

«Привет, Такеши! Ну ты совсем как Реборн успокаиваешь, кошмар. Но это ничего. Ты как там? Небось, веселишься и отдыхаешь? А у нас тут такое! Нарисовались жуткие иностранцы, Реборн говорит, что будет Конфликт Колец. Ну нафига мне это кольцо? Я бы его сам отдал этому ужасному Сквало, в придачу с Реборном и его песнями про «Ты Десятый Вонгола, не смей трусить, никчемный Цуна!». Ох. После этого он обычно стреляет, бр-р-р-р. Только знаешь, как-то обидно сдаваться вот так. Ну, когда у тебя пытаются отобрать ненужную вещь, она сразу становится нужной. Наверное, это все неправильно. Дело вовсе не в кольце и не в дурацком титуле «Десятый Вонгола», а в том, что мои друзья до сих пор лежат в больнице после встречи с этим уродом. А Реборн еще говорит, что ты — прирожденный убийца, представляешь? И что я не должен был тебя отпускать. Иногда он несет такую чушь! Ты, любимец всей школы, лучший бейсболист — и прирожденный убийца!  
Мне страшно.  
Цуна».

«Привет, Цуна! Я все-таки попал в школу, но теперь, к счастью, еду обратно. Передай Реборну мою благодарность, он слишком хорошо обо мне думает, но все равно было приятно. Я слышал, вы выиграли, и ты теперь — Десятый Вонгола. Мне с самого начала казалось, что ты способен на большее. Жаль, что меня там не было, вдруг я смог бы помочь.  
Такеши».

— Кому ты пишешь? — спросил Сквало.  
— Да так, школьному приятелю, — ответил Ямамото и закрыл ноутбук.  
Они ехали в электричке, мимо проплывали деревья и кусты; горы сменились полями.  
Ямамото смотрел на Сквало, рассеянно поглядывавшего в окно, и думал о том, что успел забыть, как тот выглядит. Сны врали, Сквало избегал прикосновений и не поддерживал разговор, он будто закрылся наглухо — в этой своей черной варийской форме выглядел отстраненным и чужим.  
— Что-то случилось? — в который уже раз спросил Ямамото.  
Что-то случилось. Вария проиграла Цуне. Интересно, как бы Сквало об этом рассказал. Сам Ямамото, когда ему принесли новость о поражении — кажется, кто-то из «обычных» учеников — сгреб его, испуганно взвизгнувшего, за шиворот, и только потом пришел в себя. Сказал, да ладно, меньшего он от японцев и не ожидал, ха-ха. И добавил — все знают, Вария непобедима. И еще добавил — извини. Не хотел тебя пугать. Он списывал все это на перегрузку — последний месяц преподаватели будто взбесились.  
— Вы проиграли в Конфликте Колец, да? — спросил Ямамото.  
Сквало обернулся. Посмотрел страшно и невидяще, как слепой.  
Потом его лицо смягчилось.  
— Ну да, можно и так сказать, — ответил он. — Невольно начинаешь верить в судьбу.  
— Если бы ты за мной не приехал, я мог бы быть с Цуной. Ты же знаешь, он мой школьный товарищ. Так что не стоит верить в судьбу.  
Сквало слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ага, знаю. А что насчет судьбы… Примерь-ка это.  
С этими словами он снял с руки кольцо и протянул Ямамото. Тот надел его, выжидающе глядя на Сквало:  
— И что должно произойти?  
— Не знаю, — беззаботно отозвался Сквало. — Напряги третий глаз или сделай что-нибудь еще.  
Ямамото покрутил кольцо вокруг пальца — оно село удобно, не туго и не слишком свободно.  
— Голлум? — с серьезной миной спросил он.  
Неожиданно на лицо Сквало лег отблеск света. Ямамото глянул на кольцо — оно светилось. Голубое газовое пламя танцевало над камнем.  
— Что это? — выдохнул он.  
Сквало ухмыльнулся, протянул руку — Ямамото с опаской дотронулся до горящего кольца, но пламя не обжигало — и он уже более уверенно снял его и положил в чужую ладонь.  
— Пламя Дождя, — ответил Сквало. — Все-таки не зря я тебя подобрал.  
И замолчал.  
Когда Ямамото надоело слушать перестук колес, он тронул Сквало за плечо и спросил:  
— А ты? Ты выиграл свой поединок?  
— У Савады нет Хранителя Дождя, — небрежно отозвался Сквало. — Мне засчитали автоматический выигрыш.  
Ямамото убрал руку, отодвинулся. Пламя Дождя, и слова Цуны: «Реборн говорит, что я не должен был тебя отпускать». У Цуны нет Хранителя Дождя, потому что им должен был стать… сам Ямамото?  
— Жаль, — ответил он после паузы.  
— Да, мне тоже.

Замок Варии встретил Ямамото холодом и тишиной. Сквало шагал быстро, прямо к залу с пустующим креслом — волосы развевались, тяжелый плащ пытался взлететь. Сначала Ямамото шел рядом, а потом махнул рукой и неторопливо побрел, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Раньше здесь было больше народу, да и вообще веселее. Это потому что Вария проиграла?  
Кресло все так же пустовало.  
— Снова ты об этом, — послышался незнакомый голос из глубины зала. — Сраный папаша, все так хорошо складывалось.  
— Висенья или Ле Грата? — настойчиво спросил Сквало.  
— Не нарывайся, кусок дерьма, — его собеседник замолчал, а потом ответил: — Сначала Ростоцци. Хитрый старый ублюдок уже звонил, жаловался на свою подагру, язву и слабые нервы.  
— Хотел разорвать договор?  
— Думаю, да.  
— И что тогда?  
— Ты же сам говорил: Нино, его зять, спит и видит, как станет доном Ростоцци. Зачем бы иначе он женился на Тессе?  
— Очевидно, чтобы вдуть породистой кобылке.  
Это показалось Ямамото неожиданно глупым, он тихо засмеялся, шагая вперед.  
За креслом дверь вела на балкон, и рядом с ней, полуоткрытой, стояли двое. Первым был Сквало — вполоборота, возмущенно жестикулирующий. Почему-то Ямамото подумал — собеседнику Сквало повезло, что тот успел снять меч с протеза. Вторым был какой-то незнакомец — смуглый, темноволосый, в строгом, но примятом костюме и с какими-то перышками-бусинами, вплетенными в короткую прядь волос. Он смерил Ямамото тяжелым, раздраженным взглядом и изрек:  
— Ты кто еще такой, мусор.  
— Это сын Цуеши, — ответил Сквало. — Он использует Пламя Дождя.  
— А, — сказал незнакомец, тут же теряя к Ямамото интерес.  
— Я хочу опробовать его в деле. Ты же не против, босс? — кивнул Сквало и развернулся, собравшись уходить, но собеседник его окликнул:  
— Эй. Пацан тоже мечник?  
Сквало отрицательно покачал головой, не оборачиваясь.  
— У него пистолеты Дождя.  
— Ясно. Вали работать. И скажи там кому-нибудь, пусть принесут виски.  
Сквало едва заметно усмехнулся — и пошел на выход. Ямамото последовал за ним, он мало что понял из разговора, ясно было одно: человек в мятом костюме и есть Занзас, босс Варии, проигравший в Конфликте Колец.

«Привет, Такеши! Ты учился в итальянской школе? Она, наверное, сильно отличается от нашей. А сейчас что делаешь? В Намимори спокойно, ничего не происходит. Вчера ходил с Кеко в кино, а Гокудера с нами увязался. Иногда он просто пугает. Но больше всего пугает, конечно же, Реборн, особенно когда говорит, что такому бестолковому недотепе недостаточно одного репетитора. Мне тоже жаль, что тебя с нами не было во время Конфликта Колец. Кстати, ты не собирался вернуться? Шучу. Тебе, наверное, хорошо там, в Италии.  
Цуна».

«Привет, Цуна! Найди Гокудере девушку, и ходите в кино вчетвером. Со вторым репетитором сложнее, думаю, девушка здесь не поможет, хотя… а вдруг? Шучу. Мне кажется, Реборн знает, что делает, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны. Нет, я пока не собираюсь возвращаться. У меня тут работа — точнее, подработка, и с испытательным сроком, но перспективы мне нравятся.  
Такеши».

В воскресный полдень перед церковью Сан-Марко собрался народ. Жара еще не набрала силу, но от пиджака уже хотелось избавиться. Ямамото оглянулся, выискивая в толпе Ростоцци — на фотографии тот был невысоким и сухощавым, с темными кругами под глазами — может, и не соврал Занзасу насчет проблем со здоровьем. Наконец, тот появился, в темных очках, потертой шляпе и всего с двумя сопровождающими. Зря. Ямамото выжидал, скрываясь в гомонящей, беспокойной толпе и постепенно продвигаясь так, чтобы оказаться на пути цели. И вот наконец они поравнялись. Ямамото неловко повернулся, приставил пистолеты к спине Ростоцци, закрывая их собой, и выстрелил.  
Бесшумно, быстро… бесполезно? Старый мафиози обернулся, поправил шляпу, недовольно спросил:  
— Простите?  
— Это вы простите, сеньор, — ответил Ямамото. — Обознался.  
Ростоцци раздраженно хмыкнул, а Ямамото, кивком наметив уважительный поклон, шагнул назад, и неожиданно наткнулся на что-то спиной.  
— Привет, — шепнул Сквало на ухо. — Все очень плохо, просто ужасно. Мои глаза чуть не вытекли от слез стыда и боли.  
— По-моему, эти пистолеты светились так, что было видно аж из Рима, — пробормотал Ямамото.  
Близость Сквало неожиданно расслабила — только сейчас Ямамото понял, в каком напряжении находился все это время. Звуки отошли на задний план, толпа укачивала его, как море.  
— Эй, не спи.  
Ростоцци шагнул на ступени, ведущие к главному входу. Сделал еще пару шагов — и остановился, схватился за грудь, раздирая рубашку. Белая ткань на спине налилась красным, пятно расползалось, захватывая плечи. Толпа зашумела, закричала какая-то женщина.  
Ямамото моргнул, стряхивая оцепенение, а Сквало уже тянул его назад, больно сжимая предплечье.

— Все настолько ужасно, что будь на моем месте кто-то другой, он бы отправил тебя в пансион для девочек.  
— Что, правда? — улыбнулся Ямамото, разглядывая профиль Сквало, сидевшего за рулем. Сквало покосился на него, но промолчал — только дернулся уголок рта.  
Ямамото отвернулся, глядя в окно.  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Сквало. — Для первого раза сойдет.  
— Я выстрелил, но ничего не произошло. А потом, через минуту, он был смертельно ранен. Не подсказывай, дай я угадаю. Пистолеты Дождя замедлили действие пуль?  
— Отлично, гений, — хмыкнул Сквало.

Из Милана они возвращались не торопясь; Сквало позвонил Занзасу, предложил включить телевизор и посмотреть новости, а потом, выслушав, поблагодарил чертова босса за неуместный совет — Ямамото мог поклясться, в этот момент зрачки Сквало изумленно расширились, но лицо сохранило невозмутимость.  
Их старенький серый «форд» выглядел достаточно невзрачным, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но скрывал внутри четыре пятьсот оборотов в минуту, с гоночными амортизаторами и пружинами увеличенного хода. На границе Ломбардии и Эмилия-Романьо они остановились в придорожной гостинице.  
Ямамото больше не мог и не хотел ждать, он помнил это ощущение близости, ощущение странной истомы и безразличия. Он привык упрощать сложные вещи; понял, что любит Сквало и принял то, что Сквало не разделяет его чувств. Эгоистичный и нетерпеливый, как любой подросток, он решил, что второе не так уж и важно.  
Сквало открыл дверь — по-видимому, только из душа, мокрые спутанные волосы, полотенце на плечах, полотенце вокруг бедер. Капли воды блестящими дорожками расчерчивали грудь.  
— Что тебе, — недоброжелательно буркнул он, и, не дожидаясь ответа от остолбеневшего Ямамото, начал вытирать волосы полотенцем.  
Ямамото шагнул вперед, заныривая под полотенце, свисавшее с головы Сквало, зажмурился и старательно его поцеловал.  
— Какого хрена, — злобно процедил Сквало. Но его действия разнились со словами — в этот же момент он обнял Ямамото. А потом поцеловал, потянул на себя, ногой захлопывая дверь, гладил лицо, плечи, спину, стаскивая рубашку, и вдруг остановился. Глянул потемневшими, шальными глазами, толкнул назад.  
Навис, упираясь ладонью в дверь — он дышал слишком, неестественно медленно, но Ямамото слышал, как колотится его сердце.  
— Если ты сейчас же не уберешься, будешь искать себе другую няньку.  
— А убивать, значит, уже можно, — ответил Ямамото и сам удивился обиде, прозвучавшей в его голосе.  
— Вон, — рыкнул Сквало. Лицо за нависающими волосами было неразличимо.  
Ямамото нащупал ручку двери, вышел. Он думал, будет лучше, а стало только хуже. Прислонившись лбом к двери, он стоял, не в силах сделать хоть шаг, охваченный пустотой и усталостью, такими огромными, что казалось, даже умереть было бы проще.  
За стеной Сквало ходил по номеру, грязно ругаясь, потом в ванной зашумела вода. Ямамото представил, как он стоит под душем и, равнодушно разглядывая потолок, дрочит, избавляясь от ненужного возбуждения; ему стало совсем плохо.  
Неожиданно его тихо окликнули:  
— Сеньор?  
Ямамото обернулся. Перед ним стояла горничная, маленькая и худая как ребенок, с огромной стопкой полотенец в руках.  
— Сеньор потерял ключи? — переспросила она, по-птичьи склонив голову набок. — Сеньор заблудился? Сеньору плохо?  
— Если бы, — вздохнул Ямамото. — Сеньор такой идиот.

«Привет, Такеши! Все-таки обдумай еще раз мое предложение. Извини за назойливость, но я не могу отступить — ты нужен Вонголе, ты нужен мне. Если у тебя есть какие-то проблемы или затруднения, я бы мог помочь тебе их решить. Скажи, что тебе нужно, и если это в человеческих силах, я дам тебе это.  
Цуна.  
P.S. Через неделю буду по делам в Италии. Неплохо было бы встретиться, как ты думаешь?»

«Привет, Цуна. Мне очень жаль, но я снова вынужден ответить тебе отказом. Это заманчивое предложение, но все, что мне нужно, находится в Варии. Напиши, когда приедешь в Италию, тогда и договоримся на конкретное время.  
Такеши».

Джон Катагири, девятнадцать лет, перевелся в Римский Университет из Массачуссетского Технологического, да так быстро и гладко, что сразу стало ясно — у него здесь связи. А когда он подружился с тихоней Пиппо Джилиберто, двоюродным, но нежно любимым племянником дона Филиппо, то тут даже деревенский дурачок бы понял, что иностранец связан с мафией. Через месяц Пиппо пропал, а еще через два дня его нашли плывущим по каналу, мертвого и уже распухшего. Его телохранителей, впрочем, не нашли вовсе. В нагрудном кармане Пиппо лежал конверт, а в конверте — записка: «Возлюбленный дядюшка! Единственное, чего я хотел перед смертью — это чтобы ты вел дела честно».

— Ты думаешь, это смешно? — мрачно спросил Сквало, сам пытаясь не улыбнуться — похоже, тоже думал, что это смешно.  
— Ага, — весело кивнул Ямамото. — Пиппо как-то пьяный рассказывал, что возлюбленный дядюшка трахает его с четырнадцати лет.  
В кабинете повисла неловкая тишина. Сквало никогда не вспоминал о том вечере и относился к Ямамото так же, как и прежде. Можно было решить, что это был сон — если бы не крошечные паузы, если бы не странное, потерянное выражение, порой мелькавшее в его глазах.  
— Вот грязный извращенец, — наконец, выговорил Сквало.  
— Точно.  
Вечерело, и свет заходящего солнца падал косыми лучами, удлиняя тени. Сквало сидел за большим столом, заваленным бумагами, и устало тер глаза. Когда он начал носить очки? Ямамото не знал. В углу валялись какие-то металлические детали, сломанная заготовка меча и клавиатура.  
Наклонившись, Ямамото поднял лист, упавший со стола.  
— Много работы? — спросил совершенно бессмысленно.  
Сквало кивнул, отложил очки.  
— Мне нужно отлучиться, — сказал Ямамото. — На день, не больше.  
— Хочешь встретиться с Савадой? Ты же не мог всерьез думать, что никто не знает о вашей трогательной переписке.  
Он видел, что Сквало медленно закипает, усталость, нервы, много работы, бедный, бедный Сквало, с неожиданным ожесточением подумал Ямамото и мило улыбнулся:  
— А что, если и с Цуной?  
— Делай, что хочешь, — ответил Сквало, от бешенства у него побелели глаза, но движения остались неторопливыми и усталыми. — Встречайся, с кем хочешь, возвращайся, когда хочешь, только особо не трепись, все-таки этот маленький говнюк никогда не был нашим союзником.  
— Не трепись?! — повысил голос Ямамото.  
Он ненавидел Сквало. Когда тот смотрел на него, а потом отводил взгляд, каменея, у Ямамото ехала крыша. Все эти пять лет. Он не понимал, почему Сквало отрицает очевидное. Его отточенная, безукоризненная сдержанность не выдерживала, шла трещинами. Он давно сбежал бы из Варии, если бы не уверенность в том, что завтра же вернется, униженно умоляя, чтобы приняли обратно.  
— Послушай, — как-то отстраненно сказал Сквало, — ну сколько можно.  
— Как раз об этом и хотел спросить, — откликнулся Ямамото.  
Неожиданно он подумал, что вся его жизнь, все бесчисленные вероятности, открывшиеся перед ним после отъезда из Японии, сошлись в одной-единственной точке, в этой комнате, с этим отчужденным измотанным Сквало.  
— Одна ночь, — медленно сказал Ямамото. — И я от тебя отстану.  
Сквало встал, опрокидывая кресло, будто тонущий человек, наконец-то сделавший вдох. Шагнул вперед, ударившись об угол стола и не заметив этого. Ямамото не двигался, не верил своим глазам; где-то в глубине души он до сих пор считал, что Сквало взрослый, рассудительный, непробиваемый мудак.  
Сквало уже целовал его, а он все еще не верил.  
— Только не говори, что передумал, — сказал Сквало. Вместо ответа Ямамото поднял руку и зарылся в длинные, гладкие волосы, потянул, наматывая на кулак. Сквало зло сузил глаза; ударил в живот так, что Ямамото согнуло пополам, схватил за шиворот, потянул вверх. И неожиданно нежно сдул волосы, упавшие на глаза.  
Это казалось дракой, но было похоже на танец. Через три шага с выпадом Сквало уперся спиной в стену, и Ямамото провел по его лицу, оглаживая скулы и шею, медленно, как слепой.  
— Что бы ты там себе ни думал, я просто хочу тебя трахнуть, — сказал Сквало.  
Ямамото смотрел на него и щурился, будто от яркого света. Через десять шагов и два разворота они ввалились в комнату, примыкавшую к кабинету, спотыкаясь и путаясь в сброшенной одежде. Ямамото ударился локтем об стену и ничего не почувствовал, сдирая с себя брюки вместе с трусами.  
Голые, на мгновение они замерли перед неразобранной постелью. На стене висели часы, ровно тикали, отсчитывая время. Будто бомба, которая взорвется в тот момент, когда ты поверишь, что все обойдется.  
Сквало провел по груди Ямамото, спускаясь все ниже. Он старался не торопиться, и Ямамото не знал, должен ли быть ему за это благодарен. Он глядел на Сквало, на его сосредоточенное лицо, на то, как вздрагивают его плечи и пресс, и думал, что тот пытается быть осторожным и нежным.  
— Трахни меня, — попросил он и приник к Сквало, проводя языком по кадыку, спускаясь к груди. Отводя руками отстраняющие его руки. — Ты же согласился.  
Полшага с подсечкой — Сквало толкнул его на кровать. Навис, упираясь локтями в покрывало, волосы упали завесой, скрывая комнату и чертовы часы; Ямамото чувствовал его член, толкающийся в живот, он скользнул вниз, а потом вверх, и под его пальцами, поглаживающими спину Сквало, прошла дрожь, заставившая его изогнуться, просовывая ноющий член в неплотно сжатый кулак этого неторопливого мудака.  
— Тише, — прошептал Сквало. — Тише, мой хороший, у нас еще вся ночь впереди.  
Его неясная, призрачная улыбка, сколько в ней было жажды и торжества. Ему хотелось играть. Он сполз вниз, прикусывая напряженный сосок, и тут же лизнул его.  
— Ты удивительный, — шептал Сквало куда-то в пупок, и его дыхание, соприкасаясь с разгоряченной кожей, вызывало острую, болезненную дрожь. Кто-то из нас попал, подумал Ямамото, и это отнюдь не Сквало.  
— Ты прекрасный.  
Это никогда не был Сквало.  
— Ты тоже.  
Сквало приподнялся, лукаво глянул, протягивая пакетик с презервативом:  
— Хочешь сам?  
И тут же простонал, на полувдохе — Ямамото хотел. Он хотел так, что эта чертова резина, раскатываясь от движения его пальцев, чуть ли не дымилась. Он хотел так, что наклонился, отталкивая Сквало, сжал губами головку, обтянутую латексом и подался вперед.  
— Блядь, — всхлипнул Сквало. Раздвинул его колени, забрасывая согнутые ноги на плечи, ткнулся вперед и в то же самое время сжал член Ямамото, оттягивая кожу назад, обнажая головку.  
А потом назад и вперед.  
Ямамото дернулся, потерявшись в удовольствии и боли. Подался к Сквало — и рука послушно скользнула вниз, пальцы расслабились, поглаживая уздечку, а потом снова сомкнулись.  
А потом вперед и назад.  
А потом назад и вперед.  
А потом Сквало, расслабленный и уже чем-то недовольный, тащил его в душ, а Ямамото хотел сам, но у него все еще подкашивались ноги. Может быть, от секса, а может быть — от близости этого Сквало, домашнего и такого привычного, будто все это повторялось уже много раз.  
Часы все тикали.  
Сквало тихо смеялся:  
— Ну ты дурак, не могу. Ты же на ногах не стоишь, а лезешь целоваться.  
— Кто угодно бы полез к тебе целоваться, если бы увидел в душе, — смеялся в ответ Ямамото. — Даже Гола Моска.  
— Нет, на сегодня хватит, — шептал Сквало в его шею. — И я тебя обратно не понесу, хитрый засранец.  
Теплые струи душа сменились прохладным одеялом.  
— Разбуди меня в семь, ладно? — пробормотал Сквало.  
Часы все тикали.  
Нога Сквало лежала на его бедре, кончик носа касался щеки — Ямамото чувствовал каждый его вдох и выдох. Сквало прижал его к себе так крепко, что не вывернуться.  
Часы тикали.  
И тикали.  
— Ты серьезно? — помедлив, спросил Ямамото.  
Сквало молчал. Может быть, уснул.  
Утром Ямамото ушел. Он еще подумал разбудить Сквало, но потом решил, что не стоит. 

«Завтра буду в Риме.  
Цуна».

Цуна изменился. Он подрос и превратился в юную копию Девятого. Его мягкость и нерешительность стали добротой сытого тигра; он почти не выходил из гиперрежима. Сорок три покушения, ни одного успешного.  
Даже Вария вынуждена с ним считаться.  
Самый молодой босс самой сильной семьи назначил встречу в открытом кафе. Ямамото не хотел даже представлять, сколько раз и как мог бы его убить, вместо этого сказал:  
— Если не против, я вернусь с тобой в Японию.  
Цуна засиял от радости, всплеснул руками так, что чуть не опрокинул кофе. Сопротивляться его обаянию было бесполезно.  
— Обалдеть, ты меня так удивил, что я даже не знаю, что сказать. Правда, Кольцо Дождя у меня в Намимори, значит и с клятвой Хранителя придется подождать, но…  
— Кольцо? — удивленно улыбнулся Ямамото. — Клятва? О чем ты? Я говорил только о возвращении в Японию.  
— Я понимаю, — пробормотал Цуна. Лицо у него при этом было такое скорбное, что Ямамото стало ужасно интересно, что же он понимает.  
Он был уверен, что поступил правильно, выбрал меньшее зло, но все равно, как дурак, до последнего пялился в иллюминатор. Взлетная полоса оставалась пустой — как ей и было положено.  
Цуна прилетел на личном самолете. Более опасным транспортом, пожалуй, была бы бочка с порохом, но интуиция Вонголы никогда не подводила Цуну. Ну, или почти никогда.  
— Наверное, я все-таки не понимаю, — сказал он, ослабляя галстук. Самолет тряхнуло, потом его ход выровнялся. — Мне кажется, ты так и будешь метаться между Вонголой и Варией. Ладно, я не Занзас и не имею ничего против. Кстати, а это правда, что он называет меня пронырливым пиздюком?  
— Позвони ему, — посоветовал Ямамото. — Босс тебе не соврет. Только не в шесть утра.  
— Босс, — раздраженно закатил глаза Цуна.  
Ямамото пожал плечами, молча улыбаясь.  
— Да, и еще одна вещь, — помявшись, продолжил Цуна. — Как бы тебе объяснить. У нас в Намимори что-то типа игры в обычную жизнь. Конечно, она никого не обманывает, но… всем так спокойнее, наверное.  
— И все боятся Дисциплинарного Комитета? — усмехнулся Ямамото.  
— Они теперь якудза, — кисло ответил Цуна. — Или еще кто, но якудза их тоже боятся.  
— Мне нравится это игра, — серьезно кивнул Ямамото. — Наверное, весело.

«Привет, засранец. Все очень рады, что ты свалил, только что не празднуют. Я не скучаю, наоборот — без тебя стало намного легче и приятнее. Будто от ботинка отвалился кусок засохшего дерьма, что-то вроде. Кстати, спасибо, что разбудил. Завтра я буду в Японии, в этом вашем Намимори.  
Еще одна ночь — и я от тебя отстану».


End file.
